Brave
by HC247
Summary: I might be afraid, but it's my turn to be brave.." Cornfield scene from Elphaba's POV. Fiyerba if you look for it. Reviews much appreciated!


This is an idea that I've had for a while now. Just never had the time to write it down. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own,  
If this is right of passage that somehow leads me home,  
I might be afraid but it's my turn to be brave.  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye,  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life,  
I can't be afraid 'cause it's my turn to be brave._

_~"Brave" Idina Menzel_

* * *

I should have just stayed away.

That is the only conscious thought I can manage at the moment. It replays over and over in my mind, a constant reminder that all I ever bring to those I care about is contention and grief.

The look on my best friend's face tells me all I ever need to know.

I had simply come to bid farewell to my only sister. While it was true that there was little love lost between us, blood still bound us as siblings and it was my obligation to protect her.

And yet I never received the chance to say good-bye

Instead I found the only other woman in the world that I considered part of my life. My only other ally in this miserable world and I could not even lean on her for support. The knowledge that she had played a role in this whole twisted plot would not let me accept her offers of support. The next thing I know, we are facing each other in an ironic display of our respective stances, her standing freely whilst I am apprehended by the Wizards poor excuse of an armed force.

Amazing the curves that life throws us, really

The guard that holds my arm in an iron grasp gives it a twist for good measure and I resist the urge to cry out. I know that is what they would have me do. Any sign of weakness they can muster out of me, they will attempt to gain.

But I refuse to give into their taunts. Even if it requires my whole strength, I will not let them think me frail. Not for a single moment.

That is one satisfaction that I will not allow them.

Across the way, I can see as Glinda watches in horror as I try in vain to escape my captors. She calls out to me, but in the haze of my anger, I am not able to comprehend what she is trying to tell me. Something about never meaning for this to happen.

The funny thing is, despite everything that my senses are telling me at this very moment, somewhere deep inside I know she speaks the truth.

Before I can muster a reply, Fiyero, my brave, sweet, foolish Fiyero, swings in on a rope that has clearly seen better days. He lands between Glinda and I, his steps never faltering as he strikes an impressive pose and demands in a voice whose strength surprises even me. "Let the green girl go!"

Apparently, I am not the only one who is surprised by his presence. A gasp escapes from my blonde adversary and in a voice laced with breathless astonishment she exclaims "Fiyero! How is Oz…?"

"Silence!" Had it not been for the severity of the situation, I would have laughed, whether from exhaustion or absurdity at the whole episode. This shallow prince was now attempting to play the valiant hero. My eyes meet his and I can see that he is, in truth, just as shaken by this whole escapade as I am. Offering me a nod that is almost imperceptible, he attempts his speech again. "I said let her go. Or else," He turns his sword to Glinda, pressing the blade lightly against the pure white column of her throat; effectively stopping the guards that had begun to advance at his seemingly retreat. "Or be the ones to explain to the Wizard why Glinda the Good was slain."

From the look on her face, it's evident that Glinda isn't sure as to whether her former fiancé would actually commit such a crime. Even I myself can not say with certainty as to what lengths my beloved would go to ensure my safety.

Glinda's chin quivers a bit as her crystal eyes dart anxiously between Fiyero and I. Clearly looking for me to call him off, my lack of response causes her face to fall and she turns her attention back to the man who once belonged to her. "Fiyero…" His name sounds almost like a pathetic whisper on her lips.

Tightening his grasp on her arms, Fiyero brings the sword dangerously close to the blonde's neck as he lowly commands once more, each word more forceful than the last. "I said. Let. Her. Go."

"Do as he says!" Clearly Glinda is not willing to take any chances.

I can feel the soldier's arm loosen slightly and take the opportunity to wrench myself free of their grasp. The desire to retaliate burns deep within, but I hold myself in check and simply turn my most intimidating glare on the whole lot of them, feeling a small amount of satisfaction when the visibly flinch under my gaze.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero's voice calls me back and I can see the anxiety in his eyes. "Go. Now!"

I will not lose him a second time. "Not without you!"

A commotion sounds in the distance, causing all three of our heads to turn at the sounds. Without even seeing them, I am well aware that another slew of the Gale Force is not far away. Glinda is the first to speak, whether pleading for us to take our leave and escape, or to give up the fight and turn ourselves in willingly, she softly appeals to her captor. "Fiyero, please…"

"Hush!" His sharp tone catches her off guard and she hangs her head in defeat. Clearly she thinks she has done all in her power she could do to save us. It was our decision to deny her.

Turning his earnest blue eyes back to me, he commands softly. "Elphaba, get out of here!" His voice is soft, yet insistent.

My head commands me to obey his order, but my feet hesitate. I know that for my own safety, I need to leave this place behind. However, a life without Fiyero is not something I am willing to even ponder. I know that he is only acting like this because of his alarm and I love him for it. But I know that if I leave, he will most likely be captured and then whatever hope I ever had of spending my life with him will be dashed forever. He sees my hesitation and shoots me a gaze that clearly conveys his inner battle of irritation at my refusal and concern for my well-being.

It is Glinda's exclamation of "Do it!" that breaks the spell between us. On a quick reflex, I catch my hat as she tosses it in my direction. Bending down to pick up my broom, I quickly mouth 'I love you' to my brainless hero and flee as quickly as I can.

I don't dare look behind me, for fear of turning back. As soon as my broom leaves the earth, I hear the guards yell "Seize him!" and Glinda's shrieks as she attempts to convince the guards of Fiyero's innocence in this whole incident. I am even able to hear Fiyero's cries of pain as they try to beat my location out of him. Unbidden tears sting my eyes and I do not even attempt to wipe them away.

I know I must save him. I have to try. I will not allow another death, even indirect, to come from my hands. It is in this one defining moment that I realize that I am my sole companion in this cruel world. Everything I have ever tried has come back to haunt me tenfold. Everyone I ever loved has been torn from my grasp.

If this is the life, that I am condemned to live, then so be it. I welcome it openly. Fear can no longer exist. It is no longer an option.

I need to be brave.

For Nessa. For Dr. Dillamond. For Fiyero.

Especially Fiyero.

I square my shoulders and aim my broom in the direction of Kiamo Ko.

My time has come.


End file.
